el amor
by loveless the dark
Summary: ustedes nunca se an preguntado que sicnifica esa palabra vueno aqui lo prodran descubrir
1. capitulo 1

**Loveless el amor **

**Ritsuka **

Dime que es el amor

Que son esas palabras que salen de tus labios con tanta ternura y sinceridad

Cada ves que me dices eso me pongo nervioso me sudan las manos y me siento muy extraño como que si quisiera abrazarte pero me pongo molesto por que no entiendo mis sentimientos

Yo quisiera comprender esas palabra asta la ultima letra y quisiera decírtelas pero no puedo por que no se que son

**Soubi **

(Con palabras dulces)

Yo no te puedo explicar esas palabras

El amor no es algo que se aprende de un libro o que solo lo tienes que comprender para poderlo sentir

Es algo bello que nace entre dos perdonas no te das cuenta cundo llega y por que solo llega y en el momento apropiado entenderás que en realidad es amor lo que sientes

**Kitsuka **

Pero como se que lo que siento es amor ¿?

Tu solo me dices esas palabras por que Sieme te lo pidió verdad

Tu en realidad no me amas solo tu amor esta correspondido para el

**Soubi **

No yo nunca ame a tu hermano el solo me usaba como un herramienta

Yo no podía comprender lo que sentía pero no era amor y nunca lo fue

Es cierto el me pidió que te dijera que te amaba pero al principio solo te lo decía por eso pero después comprendí que tu no eras como el y en comprendí que lo que sentía era amor

**Ritsuka **

Pero aun no se que es lo que siento por ti no se si es amor o odio o solo te quiero como amigo . 

Yo no puedo comprenderlo

Quisiera ser como tu

Quisiera comprender mis sentimientos con facilidad

Y sin en realidad te amo decírtelo como tu me lo dices con tanta ternura y suavidad

Poder gritarlo

Y poder sentir que es amor

_Soubi se le acerca y lo abrasa _

**Soubi **

Que sientes

**Ritsuka **

(Se sonroja)

No se me siento extraño

Querido como si alguien en realidad me quisiera

Me siento nervioso

Y mi corazón late cada vez más fuerte

**Soubi **

Eso es amor

Lo que tú sientes cundo la persona a quien amas se te acerca o te abraza eso extraño que no comprendes es amor

**Ritsuka **

Ya lo comprendo ya se que es lo que siento

Te amo

Si en realidad lo que siento es amor

Soubi por fa dime te amo

**Soubi **

Te amo

Te amo como nunca

Te amo y no me da pena decírtelo

Dime tu tu me amas ¿?

**Ritsuka **

Si si te amo

_Y los dos se besan _

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Lo que yo quiero que entiendan

(Es que las personas que estén enamoradas y lo sepan que es amor confiésense no les de pena demostré sus sentimientos por que no saben si en realidad los quieren o no es mejor haberlo intentado que nunca probarlo y quedarse con los sentimientos en su corazón sufriendo asta que esa persona tan especial para ustedes se valla o lo vean con otra persona el sufrimiento de su corazón va a ser el doble)


	2. Chapter 2

**Loveless el amor **

**Ritsuka **

Dime que es el amor

Que son esas palabras que salen de tus labios con tanta ternura y sinceridad

Cada ves que me dices eso me pongo nervioso me sudan las manos y me siento muy extraño como que si quisiera abrazarte pero me pongo molesto por que no entiendo mis sentimientos

Yo quisiera comprender esas palabra asta la ultima letra y quisiera decírtelas pero no puedo por que no se que son

**Soubi **

(Con palabras dulces)

Yo no te puedo explicar esas palabras

El amor no es algo que se aprende de un libro o que solo lo tienes que comprender para poderlo sentir

Es algo bello que nace entre dos perdonas no te das cuenta cundo llega y por que solo llega y en el momento apropiado entenderás que en realidad es amor lo que sientes

**Kitsuka **

Pero como se que lo que siento es amor ¿?

Tu solo me dices esas palabras por que Sieme te lo pidió verdad

Tu en realidad no me amas solo tu amor esta correspondido para el

**Soubi **

No yo nunca ame a tu hermano el solo me usaba como un herramienta

Yo no podía comprender lo que sentía pero no era amor y nunca lo fue

Es cierto el me pidió que te dijera que te amaba pero al principio solo te lo decía por eso pero después comprendí que tu no eras como el y en comprendí que lo que sentía era amor

**Ritsuka **

Pero aun no se que es lo que siento por ti no se si es amor o odio o solo te quiero como amigo .

Yo no puedo comprenderlo

Quisiera ser como tu

Quisiera comprender mis sentimientos con facilidad

Y sin en realidad te amo decírtelo como tu me lo dices con tanta ternura y suavidad

Poder gritarlo

Y poder sentir que es amor

_Soubi se le acerca y lo abrasa _

**Soubi **

Que sientes

**Ritsuka **

(Se sonroja)

No se me siento extraño

Querido como si alguien en realidad me quisiera

Me siento nervioso

Y mi corazón late cada vez más fuerte

**Soubi **

Eso es amor

Lo que tú sientes cundo la persona a quien amas se te acerca o te abraza eso extraño que no comprendes es amor

**Ritsuka **

Ya lo comprendo ya se que es lo que siento

Te amo

Si en realidad lo que siento es amor

Soubi por fa dime te amo

**Soubi **

Te amo

Te amo como nunca

Te amo y no me da pena decírtelo

Dime tu tu me amas ¿?

**Ritsuka **

Si si te amo

_Y los dos se besan _

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Lo que yo quiero que entiendan

(Es que las personas que estén enamoradas y lo sepan que es amor confiésense no les de pena demostré sus sentimientos por que no saben si en realidad los quieren o no es mejor haberlo intentado que nunca probarlo y quedarse con los sentimientos en su corazón sufriendo asta que esa persona tan especial para ustedes se valla o lo vean con otra persona el sufrimiento de su corazón va a ser el doble)


End file.
